Mis mañanas
by pequeniaescritora
Summary: Nagisa se levanta viendo a un chico pelirojo a su lado, sin aun poder creer que todo eso paso en un mes.


Los personajes no me pertenecen y solo es una breve historia que los utiliza para satisfacer mi imaginación

Diferenciación de los textos:

 _ **Texto en negrita y cursiva:**_ Nagisa hablando con el mismo

*** Texto entre asteriscos ***: Pensamiento de Nagisa

Texto normal: Escritor hablando como tercera persona

\- Texto: Diálogo

\- FLASHBACK -

 ** _Después de lo que sucedió con Koro-sensei, me sentía solo un poco perdido. La verdad me sentía impotente; aunque salvamos la tierra mi corazón decía que no había hecho lo correcto. Es por eso que fui a la clase, donde compartimos tantos momentos con todos. Me senté en el escritorio y dejé que mis pensamientos volaran._**

Ya el sol se estaba escondiendo, el atardecer era cada vez más rojizo con tonos azules. Un chico de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color miraba por la ventana, recostado en un escritorio. En sus ojos se reflejaba la nostalgia. La puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando a un joven de pelo color rojo y ojos ámbar, lo miro y sin pensarlo se acercó a él.

\- Nagisa (Una voz traviesa me despertó de mis pensamientos)

-Karma, ¿Qué haces aquí? (Dije titubeando, pues no había notado su presencia)

-Te estaba buscando Nagisa…

Karma titubeo de seguir hablando, pues sabía como se sentía Nagisa con solo verlo a los ojos. Pero el llego con un propósito que ni Nagisa se podría imaginar.

\- FLASHBACK -

 ** _Hace ya un mes desde que asesine a Koro-sensei, si no fuera por el chico que duerme a mi lado hoy, estaría aun sintiéndome culpable. Me volteé y vi su cara, el aun dormía. Aun no podía creer que esa tarde que fui a la clase el me diría sus sentimientos. Aunque al inicio dude de lo que el me decía, su miraba se fijo en mí, y ningún tono de burla se reflejó en sus palabras._**

 _ **Recordar eso me sonrojaba y sin darme cuenta unos labios aprisionaron mis labios…**_

-Me estas provocando desde temprano. (Dijo un chico de pelo rojo recién despierto y sorprendiendo al peliazul)

-Eso no es cierto, Karma (Escondiendo su cara con las sábanas)

De un jalón, Karma tiró la sábana que cubría a Nagisa, paso su brazo por debajo de el en el área de la cintura y lo coloco a horcajadas sobre él. El cuerpo de Nagisa era liviano y sin mucho esfuerzo Karma logro su cometido.

*** Aun sigo sin creer que el es mío, lo tengo aquí enfrente y sigue sorprendiéndome lo lindo que es por la mañana. Sus ojos azules hacen que me pierda en ellos. Sigo enamorándome de el cada día, no me arrepiento de ese día decirle las cosas a Nagisa ***

Karma empezó besando el cuello de Nagisa, el peliazul se estremeció y se movió de tal modo que su pene rozo el de su pareja. Ambos gruñeron por ese roce.

-Karma, tengo que hacer el desayuno. (Decía Nagisa sin conseguir que Karma se detuviera)

Karma, no podía detenerse, aunque Nagisa dijera eso lo que menos quería era despegarse de el. Siguió besando el cuello de Nagisa y subió con su lengua hacia la oreja; mientras su mano izquierda lo abrazaba y rozaba su espalda de arriba abajo. Su mano derecha al contrario comenzó a tocar el estomago y subiendo a los pezones del peliazul.

Nagisa estaba perdiendo la poca conciencia que tenía, disfrutaba como Karma lo tocaba y deseaba sentir más a su pareja. Nagisa comenzó a trastabillar con sus manos para quitarle la playera a Karma. Cuando Karma se dio cuenta de eso, detuvo sus manos, levanto sus brazos y dejo que Nagisa le quitará la playera, el solo quedo con su bóxer. Nagisa al contrario aún tenía su bóxer y playera.

Karma era un poco travieso y coloco a Nagisa sobre la cama y debajo de su cuerpo. Le gustaba tener el control y Nagisa siempre se lo permitía. Nagisa mordió la oreja de Karma provocando que Karma gimiera y como venganza a eso Karma pozo su mano sobre la entrepierna de Nagisa comenzando a tocar la punta de su pene, el glande comenzó a dejar caer leves gotitas; Nagisa estaba cada vez más excitado y deseaba que Karma quitará la tela que los separaba.

Pero como toda venganza Karma, no iba a ceder fácilmente. Karma seguía excitando cada vez más a Nagisa al punto de que el peliazul estuviera a punto de acabar. Pero no se lo permitió dejo de tocar su pene y se concentro en besar su torso, su cuello, sus orejas y su boca.

-Karma, te… te de… deseo (Dijo Nagisa sonrojándose de lo que su boca había dicho)

-Nagisa, hoy estas muy travieso… (Después de decir eso Karma lo besó)

El beso que se dieron fue tan apasionado que sin importar que se quedaban sin aire, querían seguir conectados. Sus lenguas bailaban de tal forma que por sus espinas dorsales miles de toques eléctricos viajaron hasta aquellas partes de sus cuerpos; que cada vez se endurecían más. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente una pequeña liga de saliva los conecto por un micro segundo, se miraron y fue ahí cuando Nagisa dijo lo que Karma siempre anhelo escuchar desde que comenzaron a salir.

-Karma, te amo (Dijo un sonrojado Nagisa, mientras trataba de recobrar la respiración y viendo a los ojos de su amado)

-Nagisa… Yo te amo, como no tienes idea… (Lo dijo recordando el día donde supo sus sentimientos)

Diciendo esto Karma retiro su bóxer y el de su acompañante, gentilmente su mano izquierda bajo a la nalga del peliazul y la acaricio, acercándose a su ano y regreso la mano a la boca del menor.

-Lámelos

Nagisa no titubeo y los comenzó a lamer, los absorbió con su boca y los mojo. Sabia a donde iban a ir… Karma viendo tal escena no pudo contenerse y lo beso de nuevo bajando precipitadamente su mano al ano del menor. Comenzó a introducir un dedo dentro de este con movimientos pausados y circulares fue recorriendo la entrada de Nagisa hasta encontrar ese punto donde simplemente Nagisa no podía parar de gemir. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente dilatado ingreso su segundo dedo. Nagisa por la sensación salto un poco pero después de un rato se acomodó mejor y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Aun estando debajo del cuerpo de Karma, Nagisa trato de acordar más la distancia entre ellos, rodeando el cuello con su brazo derecho y con su otro brazo izquierdo y mano rozaba y arañaba la espalda del otro. Este jugueteo siguió hasta que Karma fue capaz de meter tres dedos dentro del ojiazul.

-No resisto más, pue.. puedes… Ka… Karma…

Por un momento se besaron y fue ahí cuando sin pensarlo Karma posiciono su pene de forma que entrará en el ano del peliazul, el sintió la estocada y se estremeció. Aun así, Karma no se movió, esperaba a que Nagisa comenzará a moverse cuando se acostumbrará a la presencia de su pene dentro de él. Fue así como Nagisa comenzó un vaivén pausado subiendo el ritmo poco a poco. Cuando el ritmo fue lo suficientemente rápido Karma comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes para llegar a tocar ese lugar especial que hacia a Nagisa estremecer.

-Ka… rm… a.. me vengo

Al decir esto Karma se dejo llevar, con unas estocadas fuertes y rápidas para que ambos llegaran a un orgasmo. Se oyó un gemido ronco por parte de ambos y Karma se dejo caer encima del peliazul, sacando su pene y abrazándolo.

Se dejaron caer en un sueño, hasta que una alarma sonó

-Nagisa, me tengo que ir a la universidad. Te veo más tarde. (Dijo un joven levantándose de la cama y despidiéndose de beso de un chico adormilado de pelo azul)

Karma salió de la casa que compartían desde hace dos semanas y estaba cerca de la universidad a la cual quería asistir Karma, hoy eran los primeros exámenes para poder entrar.

 ** _Me desperté buscando a Karma en la cama, pero no estaba. Me preocupe un poco pero al ver mi móvil vi que me había mandado un mensaje_**

 _Para: Nagisa_

 _De: Karma_

 _Se que estabas adormilado por lo que no recordaras lo que te dije, ya estoy en mi examen para la Universidad llego tipo 4:00pm. Espero que mi aperitivo sea un  
_ _Nagisa-chan en delantal jajaja_

 _Te amo_

 _ **No puedo creer lo que escribe, si alguien más lee esto que dirá. Karma como se le ocurre decirme eso.**_

El joven de pelo azul estaba tan rojo que no sabía como responder a ese mensaje, rodó sobre la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas tratando de esconder la vergüenza que le había ocasionado el mensaje.

 _Para: Karma_

 _De: Nagisa_

 _T_ _e amo, el aperitivo será una sorpresa_

 _ **Creo que Karma, esta sacando un lado que ni yo conocía pero por el puedo ser un poco atrevido.**_ (Diciendo esto se fue a la cocina pensando si realmente lo iba a recibir con un delantal o no)

 **FIN :D**


End file.
